


Morning People

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Series: Troth [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Harrow is not a morning person, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Sarai and Viren are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: "As you may be aware, I'm not partial to getting up and doing things in the early part of the day."





	Morning People

As usual, Viren found that sleep eluded him through much of the night. But wakefulness was no hardship in the affectionate if unconcious embrace of his king and queen. He did eventually drift off, only to wake in the pre-dawn light to the familiar sound of Harrow snoring nearby. Sarai's scent lingered, but she and her warmth were gone from the bed. He perceived that the shape in the window alcove might in fact be her, wrapped up in blankets.

He crept quietly to the edge of the bed, casting about for his shirt, though of course Harrow would sleep through calamities.

Sarai called from the window, "Forget it; the blanket cave is warm."

And that was true, but maneuvering into the enclosure's warmth proved challenging. In the end, after much rearranging, Sarai handed off the blankets and wriggled forward to sit between his stretched-out left leg and the right, which he settled for bending toward the window, curled around her. He leaned on the wall and she leaned back against him, pulling the blankets around them into a cocoon of shared heat.

After a short companionable silence, Sarai started pointing out the mountains on the horizon and the passes she had marched through. Viren responded with tales of his favorite haunts in the city and magical components collected in different parts of the wild. Some of this was new; some was known before, but it had been years and there was never quite enough time. 

Taking his cue from her last night, he leaned down closer and whispered, "May I touch you?" 

She turned toward him and grinned. "Yes, please." 

He stroked his fingers through her hair and started massaging her scalp. She leaned the side of her head against his chest, making a delighted humming sound that was almost purring. Warm, sweet, comfortable, happiness flowed into him like magic, and he hoped this wasn't a spell that would be broken.

Without knowing he'd drifted off again, he was awakened by Harrow placing kisses on the top of his head, then the tip of his left ear. 

He said, "Good morning," and smiled like the springtime sun, taking a seat on the window ledge next to Viren. "I hope we don't have any vital responsibilities today..." He followed lips with hands, caressing Viren's temple, then running his thumb along the shell of his ear, making him shiver. 

Sarai, who was no longer in Viren's arms, and much more dressed now, said, "You don't, but I want you to spar with me later. Viren could watch." She sat down on Harrow's lap and wrapped her arms around Viren's neck. "I'm going to train now. You two have fun." She kissed him lightly on the bridge of his nose, then his chin just above the beard. She looked down at his chest, mostly wrapped in the blanket, then placed a lingering kiss on each collarbone. Viren suddenly felt much more awake, and aware of his heartrate. Sarai twisted away, wiggling her butt on Harrow's lap in the process, stood up and quickly exited the bedchamber, leaving them blinking in her wake. 

"She's pretty amazing, right?" Harrow's eyes were shining.

"On that we will always agree." 

"As you may be aware, I'm not partial to getting up and doing things in the early part of the day. Would you consider accompanying me back to bed?"

"Yes, alright." He left Sarai's blankets on the ledge and let Harrow tow him over to the bed, then crawled in to sit beside him, mostly covered with the quilts. 

Harrow gazed into his eyes for a long moment before asking, "Viren, may I touch you?" 

Were they both going to do this now? It made sense with Sarai for a few reasons, but Harrow touched him all the time. Still, he found he liked it. 

"Yes." Harrow reached out and slowly traced a finger along his collarbone, still tingling from Sarai's kiss, and down along the length of his sternum. 

"Viren, may I kiss you?" 

"Yes." Viren found himself pressed back against the pillows as Harrow planted kisses on his throat, chest, and belly, in the pauses between his words. 

"May I love you..."  
"...with all my heart..."  
"...every..."  
"...single..."  
"...day.."  
"...we're..."  
"...alive..."  
"...and never..."  
"...ever..."  
"...ever..."  
"...have to..."  
"...get up early?" 

Viren dissolved into laughter. Eventually he met Harrow's sincere-but-amused eyes and answered, "I'm afraid I can't promise that." 

"Well, fine. I'm not going to love you til two hours before noon, then." 

"That seems reasonable. And accurate. I hate waking you up. You're like a bear that had to come out of hibernation too early. Slow, but vicious, and dangerously unpredictable." 

Harrow hit him with a pillow.


End file.
